The Royal Entourage
by YunaBrown
Summary: "Fuji." She shivered at his voice. "Why are you wearing a skirt?" Shizue's brow twitched. She is so going to kill him! In a world so different than their own, can Tezuka and the others survive? And what's this? Sakuno calling the Prince a HENTAI? Rated T for some language. Ryo/Saku, Fem!Fuji/Tezuka, others to be revealed later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay, so about this story. The Royal Entourage is basically a semi-AU, kinda-fantasy-esque story. The general setting is in Seishun, but the characters are, of course, from another world. Other characters will be introduced later on.**

**As those who have read my other stories (YAY! advertisement here!), I love writing OC's, but for this one, I'll let the readers chose between these ****two:**

**a.) Gender bending**

**b.) Female OC's**

**If you guys like A, you can tell me the characters you'd like to become females. I'll only take the earliest replies in consideration.**

**But if the readers won't review and send me their thoughts, I'll go with B. Though I will only have maybe around two or three OC's.**

**Well, that's all.**

**Enjoy reading guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 1: Prologue to Madness**

**The Prince**

**...**

Ryoma Echizen stared with wide-apathetic eyes (it's a wonder of all wonders how he can do _that_) at his parents, namely _The_ Echizen Nanjiro and Rinko Echizen; yes folks, The King and Queen, and as you can probably deduce from that info, Ryoma Echizen is _the_ Crown Prince. How _nice_. Insert glare from the Prince.

Our prince, (he shall be referred to as the prince in the whole duration of this story because, duh, he is a prince, whether you like or you like it. Admit it, you like it, ha!) who is currently at his home (read: mansion, or is that a castle? Whatever) is having a very pleasant conversation with his said parents. And the current topic is not making him happy. And an unhappy Prince Ryoma is not a very pleasant thought (he still looked adorably cute though).

His father, The Echizen Nanjiro, smirked gleefully at the obviously pissed off prince. "Yes, high school, seshounin. One of the qualifications for you to accomplish before you can take the crown off of your older brother's head (though not literally) is to have knowledge of the human world. And what better way to learn that than by going to this so-called high school?!" his father finished with a grin.

Ah, yes, we forgot to add that tiny piece of detail. The Prince does have an older brother, Echizen Ryoga. And since Echizen Ryoga is older, he is the legitimate next in line for the throne. But since Ryoga is born out of wedlock, his hold on that title is not as tight. Though based on the older son's actions, he seemed not interested at the title. He prefers gallivanting around the human world, and wholly neglected all his royal obligations. Thus, automatically puts him out of contention (at the time being). And that's where our dear Prince comes in.

He may be a wee bit younger (he is currently 15 years old), too addicted to his sports (which raises most of the royal council's artificially cultivated elegant eyebrows), socially inept (which is not a really good skill to have, thank you) and just basically not too interested in all things political, he still has some redeeming qualities, which is not that surprising, considering who his parents are.

He is intelligent (he passed his earlier classes with flying rainbow-colors), charming (uhm, accordingtohismother, mostly), talented in coming up with witty remarks (which, of course, is quite useful when dealing with annoying leeches a.k.a the council members and girls with brains as big as a miniature ant), and a really good sportsman (he does other sports aside from tennis, like golf, lacrosse, polo, equestrian, archery and some forms of martial arts because being a royalty means danger people!).

His glare intensified at the mention of his estranged older brother. "Do not mention his name in front of me, Oyaji."

The Queen sighed, a frown marring her beautiful face. "Ryoma," she started in her soft _you-better-listen-to-me _voice, "he still is your brother, and this is important. Being a crown prince means you have to be respectful and accomplished. You cannot do that without attending to your studies."

Ryoma resisted the urge to groan. "I finished my royal lectures. Why do I have to go to this high school? Surely the lessons I have been receiving here are enough?"

"They are. But being a prince means merely enough is _not_ enough, Ryoma. Remember that." His mother smiled at him, "It wouldn't be worse than your royal classes, I promise."

Ryoma grimaced. His worst nightmare. "You said that when you forced me to attend to this royal classes kaa-san." He pointed out.

His mother just continued smiling. He sighed. There's absolutely no getting out once his mother made up her mind. What she says, goes:_ that's_ the golden rule. Anybody who dares defy that doesn't really end up too well.

"Where am I going this time?" there's no escaping.

A genuine smile made its way to the queen's face. "Oh, you'll like it there Ryoma!" she brandished a brochure from thin air, "You're going to Seishun High School!" she announced gleefully.

Ryoma stared.

And blinked.

And finally, his jaw slackened.

Nanjiro's smirk widened.

"Oh, hell _NO_ mother!"

**...**

**Teehee!**

**I've finally uploaded this one!**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**Anyways. Yeah. Read on guys! Hope you'll like this one!**

**XD YUNA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no Own PoT. There. Happy now Konomi-sensei? **

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 2: The K/Night**

**...**

Every king and queen needs a dependable, reliable, trustworthy, rock-steady (sometimes literally, as in this case) Knight; the kind that you know will help you ensure the future of your kingdom. It is a little bit hard to find such person, King Nanjiroh and his queen, Rinko, both know that. So they are both thankful that the House of Tezuka, the clan that has been their biggest supporter ever since they ascended the throne, remained on their side for the last couple of hundred years.

So, when the need to choose the suitable knight that will be the Prince's guard when he makes his trip to the human world (Prince Ryoma prefers to call it 'Hell' behind his mother's back, of course (he's so_ not_ suicidal)), the clever Queen will of course turn to the people she trusted the most (she doesn't give a fig about Nanjiroh's whining about the son of his 'go' rival accompanying his son): the Tezuka Clan.

With that in mind, her slender hands inched towards the latest iPhone on her right (what? She's a Queen, duh! Of course she can afford it!). Admiring the slim, smooth gadget, the Queen dialed the numbers she knows by heart.

It had been a long time since she has talked to her dear friend Ayana anyway.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu massaged his temples.

_Great, _he thought. All plans of going home and enjoying his weekend fishing with his grandfather and playing tennis with some of his friends went down the drain. All because of one phone call.

_"Tezuka-kun, arigatou for this favor. You have my utmost gratitude. The others will be informed."_

One sentence has just ruined all of his carefully laid-out plans. _Wonderful._

Granted, he is the grandson of the king's highest trustee, and will be one of the future king's as well. He has a responsibility towards his kingdom, and he has never been someone to back out of anything. Even if it means he would have the duty of 'keeping the crown prince company while studying in the human world'.

More like babysitting, but of course he wouldn't say that out loud. The Queen _is _scary.

But the thought of spending his precious school year with the prince is something he is not looking forward to. No, it's not because he despised the prince, quite contrary actually. He found Prince Ryoma to be quite agreeable (when they are playing tennis and other sports and when they are both being quiet which usually happens when they are in the same place). Though the prince is an arrogant midget (he smirked at the thought), he has talents and guts to back it up, and so it was okay.

The problem lies not in the prince himself, rather, at the company they will be having for the rest of their stay at the said high school.

He shuddered at the thought of spending time with the _others_.

As if on cue, his phone vibrated. His eyes widened when he read the caller's name flash on the screen.

"Hn."

"Saa, Tezuka." He could almost see his friend's smile.

"What is it Fuji?"

Chuckle. "I'm being placed at the same class as yours. This would be fun, eh?"

He resisted the urge to groan. _Of course_, the Queen would ask _The_ Fuji Shusuke in this crazy assignment. Great, just _effing_ great.

"Hn."

"Inui told me that the Queen wanted to make sure Ryo-chan will have a safe stay at the human world."

Right. Wasn't that the reason why he, _Tezuka Kunimitsu,_ was chosen to accompany Prince Ryoma?!

"Maa, you will still be the leader of this..._mission_, Tezuka." he can hear the underlying teasing tone on the Tensai's voice. "We are merely...ah, what you call additional security."

Tezuka's eyes hardened at a passing beaver (which scurried away frighteningly). "'_We'?_"

The Tensai chuckled darkly at the other line(Tezuka can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand). "By the way, Yukimura and Sanada are gathering some of their 'friends' to accompany us. And I heard that your dear friend Atobe Keigo will be attending the human high school as well."

_"Wha-?_"

"And Shiraishi is already making plans of transferring Prince Kintarou; the House of Tachibana is also moving out as we speak."

Tezuka found it hard to say anything (not like Fuji is letting him)._ How in the world did these people know of this?! Did the Queen broadcast to the whole kingdom about this preposterous idea?!_

"Inui-kun is already on his way to meet you. As for me," Tezuka's eyebrow twitched as his friend _giggled,_"I will be preparing for the trip. Ja ne, Tezuka-kun. See you in a bit!"

The dial tone mocked him as his friend hung up.

_What the HELL?!_

* * *

On the other side of the world, err, kingdom-sapphire-blue eyes twinkled as the device snapped close.

It's always fun teasing Tezuka-kun. He is just so adorable. _Giggle_. Hmmm. What to bring to the human world? Fuji has never been there, but Tezuka-kun would always say something (a sentence or two, consisting of two to three words and a 'hn') about it, making Fuji more curious about the other world.

The Fuji family, even though a prominent family in the kingdom, is not a part of the Royal Circle. If not for the fact that Fuji is considered a 'Tensai', Fuji will never get to spend a lot of time with Tezuka-kun and the others, and of course, dear Prince Ryo-chan.

But, back to the topic of human world..._hmmm_. Spring is coming closer, so the weather would be very agreeable. Fuji couldn't wait to witness the blooming of the sakura. The delicate flower has always been a fascination to the Tensai. Tezuka-kun would always bring images (they were called 'pictures' or 'photos' in the human world, the stoic male told Fuji) of the delicate blooms every time he comes back from the other world. Fuji couldn't wait to see the blossoms in reality, not just in some flimsy piece of glossy paper.

The night breeze caressed light-honey brown locks, their ends teasing the smooth pale skin of Fuji's cheeks. The door to the veranda is left open, allowing the night wind to come into the room.

Glancing around the spacious room, Fuji's eyes caught a glittering light from the somewhere out in the veranda. It was swirling blue, pulsating with a steady beat that is both inviting and curious. And curiousity has always been Fuji's middle name. Walking closer to the orb, the Tensai's eyes opened wider at the beautiful sight. _Could it be? But..._

Looking around the room, Fuji found nobody. Straining to hear the sounds the household, heart beating suspiciously faster; pale, slim hands reaches out to the glowing light. _'It is so warm...'_ were the last thoughts that came to Fuji's mind before an strong, invisible force took pulls the slender pliant form that is Fuji.

After a few seconds, the light disappeared. Leaving the room as it is: silent and bare.

Without the Tensai Fuji.

* * *

**He-he.**

**There. Second chapter done. I'll give you guys three guesses as to what happened to dear Fuji.**

**Give me a thought or two. And thank you to those who has favorited and are following this story.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: _adelle249_;** lemme see if I can grant your request okay? Thanks for being the very first reviewer**: _Millenium Snow_; **I hope you'll get even more excited!** : kittykat10101 ; **I'm glad you like this story!

**:D Thanks a bunch to you guys!**

**YUNA XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay. So. Uhh. First of all, to the guest reviewer who requested for a Fem!Ryoma, sorry, but this is going to be a Ryo/Saku fanfic...I kinda forgot to put that tiny little detail at the first chapter. Sorry.

But. There will be some genderbending in this story, so look out for them!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yuna does not own PoT or any of its awesome characters (no matter how hard she wishes for it to be so).**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Departure and Arrival**

* * *

Prince Ryoma has always been always been a sour loser (not that he loses a lot, mind you). And right now, he just lost probably the most important match of his (adolescent) life against the toughest opponent he could ever imagine.

His beloved mother, The Queen.

For the past fortnight, he and his dearest (scariest) mother had been in a limbo, with the Prince not wanting to comply with the whole 'going-to-the-human-world-to-acquire-knowledge-about-human-assholes-and-what-not' (he did receive an earful because of the usage of such foul words), and his mother adamant about the whole goddamned thing.

His father is no help either.

'_You'll enjoy it there seshounin! There are lots of pretty girls with hot, little-'_

The Queen promptly smacked the _respectable _King with the manga book she was reading at that time (she was in the middle of a declaration between the two lead characters dammit!).

'_You will go there and study Ryoma.'_ His mother declared in an authoritative voice.

_'But why?!_' his voice is _almost_ whiny (but he is Ryoma Echizen, so he does not whine).

_'Because I am the Queen and I am your mother and because I said so.'_

And that was the end of discussion.

Note to self: Do not argue with mothers, especially if they are the Queen. You have less than 0.000000000001% of winning (notice the zeroes in there?). So just give up.

But that doesn't mean our dear Prince can't be a brat about it. The moment the transfer was finalized and the transport plans being carried out, he started demanding about all the things he wanted to have while living in the human world.

The following are his requirements:

1. There should be tennis. No tennis, no studying. (Note: Solved. Seishun is a top private tennis high school).

2. He will bring Karupin (his wolf pet). (Note: Solved, with only minor alteration. Karupin will take the form of a cat while in the human world. And he cannot talk. Apparently, pets in the human world weren't supposed to talk. How boring was that?)

Those are two of his top demands; the rest were mostly silly little things, as his attempt at discouraging his mother from carrying out the stupid, stupid plan. But sadly, to no avail.

So now, in a beautiful Sixth morning of the Fourth Moon, he is standing in front of the swirling blue portal that will take him to his destination: the human world.

His mother is beaming with happiness; his father is smirking smugly beside her.

Prince Ryoma sulked beside Tezuka, who sighed as his eyes travelled along their companions.

The son of the Royal Butler and Chef: Kawamura Takashi.

The son of the Royal Physician: Oishi Shuichiro.

The son of the Chief of Royal Guards: Kaidoh Kaoru.

And lastly, Momoshiro Takeshi, first born of the House of Momoshiro, one of the royal families and is the Prince's bestfriend.

Tezuka frowned upon the realization that at least two of their supposed companions weren't around. It is not in Fuji's nature to be late. And where is Kikumaru?

Oishi, noticing his friend's frown, smiled gently at Tezuka. "Ah…Eiji-kun won't make it at the moment Tezuka. He's down with a terrible cold."

Ah. Kikumaru Eiji, the First Born of the House of Kikumaru, the kingdom's premier Whisperers.

"How about Fuji?"

The others frowned as they shuffled on their feet. Tezuka's lips thinned.

"Is something the matter?" the Prince asked, noticing the silence of the other males, "Where's Fuji-sempai?" he asked/demanded.

The rustling sound of papers was heard as a deep voice answered their questions. "Fuji Shusuke is currently reported missing. He hasn't been sighted for the last ten days. I will be his replacement."

Tezuka turned to see the towering Inui Sadaharu, the Heir to the Towers, in his human form. He resisted the urge to grimace upon the thought of having the all-knowing being with him in the human world. But…

"Why wasn't I informed that Fuji-sempai is missing?!" the Prince demanded.

Tezuka nodded, that is exactly what he wanted to know. Fuji's family didn't even tell him about this…

"His family deemed it not wise to let this piece of detail derail this plan. All necessary things are being done to locate the Tensai. The Kingdom will make sure of that."

Tezuka nodded at Inui. Being intellectuals, the members of the House of Inui knows what to do in these kinds of situations. But still, Tezuka couldn't shake off the slight irritation that he is feeling upon hearing of his friend's disappearance.

A sudden clap of the Queen's hands brought their attention back at the present, that is, their transport to the human world.

"All necessary preparations are ready, yes?" The Queen asked with a (stern) smile. The guards nodded as one mutely. "Perfect. Ryo-chan…"

"Kaa-san…Don't. Call. Me. That." Ryoma almost groaned out the words. The Queen just laughed gleefully before turning to Tezuka and the others.

"Please keep him safe."

"Hai!"

"Tezuka-kun…"

Tezuka bowed in front of the Queen. "Your Majesty."

With a soft smile, the Queen put her dainty hands on Tezuka's shoulder. He sensed her tremble, and his eyes widened a fraction when he saw the serious glint on the King's eyes.

"I put his life in your hands. Please do not let any harm come to him."

Raising his face to look at the Queen's gentle brown eyes, Tezuka put his right hand at the top of his breast pocket. "I oath with my life, Your Majesty, to keep the Prince safe."

"That is all I wanted to hear." The Queen whispered.

Straightening to her full height, The Queen regarded the younger ones in front of her with calculating eyes. They almost squirm on their feet, but managed to hold the Queen's stare.

She turned to her son with the same expression etched on her face. "I expect to hear only good things from you Ryoma. And do as Tezuka-kun says, understand?"

The Prince sensed the urgency on his mother's voice, and frowned. This is just a simple stupid trip to understand how humans behave, right? So why does his mother sound so serious all of a sudden?

"Ryoma."

He sighed. "Hai, kaa-san."

"Good. Now off you go."

With one final bow, the group of seven stepped into the blinding light—the light that will bring them to a whole new world (sounds familiar eh?).

The last thing that Ryoma saw was his mother clutching his father's arm, while the King himself is clenching his fist.

And then there was a flash- and everything was smothered in total darkness.

* * *

Sakuno Ryuzaki brushed her arms as a cold, gentle breeze blew. She frowned.

Spring has started almost a week ago, and she had been enjoying it along with her bestfriend, Tomoka. High school is just around the corner, and she's both nervous and excited.

Continuing on her walk, she noticed that the streets were almost bare. She has just been to her friend's house, accompanying Tomoka whose parents were out for the whole weekend. But her grandmother, Sumire Ryuzaki called and said something about needing Sakuno at their house, so the brown-haired girl has no choice but to come home at nine o'clock in the evening. She sighed.

She's never been scared of the dark, but this is probably the first time that she's walking the streets at this time alone. Good thing her house and Tomoka's are just two blocks away from each other. Twenty, thirty minutes of walking is just about her limit.

She was about to turn another corner when a shimmering light caught her eyes. It is coming from the clump of trees just beyond the sidewalk. Looking around her, Sakuno blinked her eyes rapidly, and tried not to recall all the horror stories she has heard all through out last summer.

Feeling unusually braver than she usually is, the brown-haired girl found herself walking towards where the light is coming from. As she comes closer, she can feel the chill of the air disappear, replaced by warmth, seeping through her clothes right down to her skin. She can hear her heart drumming loudly on her chest, as her breathing becomes harsher. Her feet pounding on the pavement, she broke out into a fast sprint, and then finally stopping in front of the glowing orb of blue light.

Curious chocolate-brown eyes blinked in amazement. The light is pulsing with life and energy. What is this?

And then she saw it; figures emerging from the orb. An outline of a huge wolf, with seven others depicting figures that she has only seen in books. Her feet staggered forward...and the she feel on her knees.

She heard voices...calm, deep. Foreign.

Her head is swirling...everything around her is fading into darkness. But then she saw them.

Golden eyes like that of a wolf's. Deep, like the abyss of an ocean.

Before she closed her own eyes and unconsciousness claims her, she heard an unusual voice, the sound of hurried footsteps...

And then there was darkness.

* * *

**Chuckle.**

**Heh.**

**Kinda hard to write this one. But. Whatever.**

**READ AND REVIEW. **

**Tell me what you think guys. I'll be waiting.**

**:D YUNA**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the fourth chapter of The Royal Entourage. I already said that there will be gender-bending in this story, but I am not yet saying who will be gender-bent. It's up to you to find out. :D**

**I'm a little bit sad though, because there were some who removed my story in their Favorites' list and Followed Stories' lists...but it's okay! We all have our own opinions and likes when it comes to stories. I just hope readers will like this one.**

**I demand REVIEWS! :D**

**Well, read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Worlds in One**

* * *

Sharp, cerulean-blue eyes snapped open as soon as the rays of the morning light hits pale-cream skin.

Ahhh...she left the windows open, _again_. Her kaa-san is going to kill her one of these days for being so forgetful.

Breathing deeply, the pliant, slender body rolled off of the cloud-printed blue mattress and dainty feet slid on blue, fluffy slippers.

It is Monday.

And the start of a new school term.

Better get a move on. The first day of her senior high school year isn't going to wait.

Smiling, she pulled the curtain of her window to the side, relishing the warm-chilly breeze that greeted her. It is a beautiful day, with clear skies and the gentle hum of the wind. Birds are chirping their merry song, and her dear cactus are greener than ever.

It's a perfect day, and she is determined not to let anything ruin it.

"SHIZUE! Get your ass out of the bed NOW!"

A twitch developed in her brow.

_No. Ignore her. Don't let her ruin your beautiful Monday,_ she said to herself, keeping a calm smile on her lips.

"SHIZUE! If you don't get down NOW I'll throw away all your cactus and tennis rackets!"

Her teeth grinded themselves against each other. _Ignore her. Ignore her. _She repeated the words in her head like a mantra.

"SHIZUE!If you don't get down now I'll call your grandmother and tell her to arrange an omiai for you!"

Like a violent wind on a stormy day, a white and blue blur suddenly stood in front of a raging brown-haired woman.

"I'm here now kaa-san." Shizue smiled prettily at her mother, who was seething with anger.

"Good."

Shizue watches as her mother turn her back on her and started with her Daily-Five-Minute-Lecture-On-How-Ladies-Should-Behave. She listened with only one of her ears.

"Do you understand?"

"Hai, kaa-san." She nodded solemnly, "I promise to behave like a lady so as not to taint our family's reputation."

She almost gagged at her own words.

Her mother sighed in relief, and beautiful smile graced her lips. "I know I can count on you, Shizue-chan. Now," her face once again turned into that of a military officer, "Get yourself ready. You're going to be late for your first day of school."

_It is actually your lecture's fault_. "Hai, kaa-san."

* * *

On her way to school, Shizue Fuji shared the woe's of her life to her best friend, Haruko Murakami, who is sighing every five seconds as the beautiful brunette rattled on beside her.

"Why can't she just let me be?" Shizue asked in a hiss, "I am only sixteen years old for pity's sake! She should let me enjoy my teenage years!"

Haruko smiled prettily at a fellow student, who blushes as he scurries away from the two beautiful females. "Shi-chan, you can not blame your mother, really. You are your family's first born after all. And your family is a little bit traditional."

Shizue snorted. "Try _too_ traditional. You do know my mom still wears kimono like every freaking day, right?"

Haruko refused the snort that is threatening to slip out of her lips. "Okay. Maybe a little too traditional, but still. She's just worried because you're acting as if males are the bane of your existence."

"They _are_ the bane of my existence." Shizue retorted, and then she sighed. "I hope I can meet someone who isn't everything that I despise in men."

"Uh...you hate everything about men, Shi-chan."

Shizue grinned. "Exactly."

Haruko sweat dropped. Her friend is just too impossible sometimes.

"Anyway," the brunette chirped too happily, "I heard there will be lots of transferees this year. I hope we can recruit awesome players to our club!"

"Ah...I hope so." Haruko agreed, "There are so many strong players in other schools these past two years."

"Yeah. Especially Hyotei and Rikkai. They have monsters there."

Haruko smiled."But we have you and Buchou, Shi-chan. So I guess we'll be okay."

Shizue grinned brightly at her friend. "Of course! We'll be the most awesome team ever!" She declared in a too-cheerful voice, pumping her fists into the air. She is so looking forward to this year's tournament! She can not wait to train with her team mates.

* * *

Three days after they arrived at the human world, Prince Ryoma and his entourage did everything they could to adjust to the said world.

That includes watching flashing images in a box-like apparatus (he later learned it was called a TV, and the images were part of a video, whatever the hell that is) for eighteen straight hours, reading books and manuals and memorizing complex words that are needed for them to survive in this world.

"Burgers?" Momo-sempai once asked Tezuka-Buchou in a bewildered voice, "You mean these round things with tomatoes and round-meats and cheese and this blood-look-alike liquid? Is that even considered a food?!"

Taka-san, their assigned chef, scratched his head as he stared at the 'menu' in his hands (menu is a like a list of foods, or something like that). "Anou...Tezuka-Buchou, where can I get these things? And what is yogurt and milk? Are they edible?"

Kaidoh-sempai stared around them with glinting green-eyes. "Should I put traps around the house, Buchou? My pets would be _very happy_ to do the guarding while we are at this school."

"I don't think we need to do that, Kaidoh-kun." Oishi-sempai said in a nervous voice, eyes darting worriedly around him as well. Ryoma can only imagine him thinking about the different kinds of sickness they would possibly encounter while staying in this world.

"The probability of us encountering any human-inflicted danger while we are here is 1.09%" Glasses glinting, Inui-sempai announced, the pages of his notebook moving without him touching them so. "There's no need to worry too much."

Tezuka-Buchou sighed as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Hn. Just make this...house livable for now, Taka-san, Oishi. We will worry about the other things later." His eyes found Ryoma and Momoshiro, "You two should study well about this world. You are the only ones who haven't been here at least once. The rest of you do your assigned tasks."

Ryoma and Momo slumped in defeat as Kaidoh smirked at the spiky-haired male.

"Hai, Tezuka-Buchou."

That was almost four days ago, Ryoma reflected. And now, he is already making his way towards the Seishun High School, alone.

"We must avoid any unnecessary questions and suspicions, so it would be better for us to act as strangers for now." Tezuka-Buchou reminded them the other day. "We'll meet as fellow students and as members of the tennis club."

Seishun High School is found two blocks away from their 'house'. It wasn't a long walk, but Ryoma found it a little annoying that he wasn't allowed to ride on Karupin's back, or to even bring his pet to the school.

How was he supposed to pass the time when he's bored? Stupid humans and their stupid rules.

_Sigh._ Well, the good news is that the school, Seishun High, has a reputable enough tennis club. After all, Tezuka-Buchou himself is a member of the said club, being a student of the said school for two years now. The stoic senior knows a lot more about the human world more than anybody else in their kingdom, consequently, he is knowledgeable of the human high school as well.

No wonder his kaa-san left him in Tezuka-Buchou's care for the duration of his stay here. He frowned. How long was he supposed to stay here anyway? Kaa-san didn't say anything about it...he groaned upon the realization. He _knew_ he has forgotten about something important!

The Prince was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he didn't notice he was nearing an intersection.

There was a sound of collision, and then two bodies falling to the ground with a 'thud', papers and pig-tailed hair flying through the air.

Rubbing his behind, a frown in his immaculate face, Ryoma opened his eyes and his lips to snarl at whoever has bumped into him.

"Hey! Look at whe-!" his voice trailed off as his eyes saw the all-too familiar long, braided auburn-brown hair and small heart-shaped face in front of him.

The girl whimpered softly as her eyes opened.

Big, chocolate-brown eyes blinked back tears as her lips parted a little. "Mou...that hurts."

Ryoma has to stop himself from lunging forward and taking the girl in his arms. _How is this possible?! Why is she here?!_

* * *

"Itai!" Sakuno grimaced as the male in front of her dabbed her elbows with a handkerchief. "Ah..anou..I think I can do it myself now..." she whispered softly so as not to aggravate the frowning guy.

"Hn."

Sakuno mentally groaned. This is not the way she has envisioned her first day of high school. It doesn't even matter that the guy in front of her is the most handsome one she has ever seen in her fifteen years of existence. His dark-emerald hair glistens in the morning sun, the wind tousling the locks softly.

Raising his face towards her, she immediately felt her own flush at the intense gaze he is giving her. Who wouldn't have a heart attack if those golden orbs stare directly at you?!

"It's clean now." He murmured, his right hand still on her elbow. She can feel tingles from where he is touching her.

Sakuno smiled. "Ah..hai. Arigatou." she bowed her head, and winced once again._ Idiot!_ She scolded herself mentally. "Gomen!" She shouted frantically as she bows over and over again, hitting the guy in his head repeatedly in the process.

Ryoma gritted his teeth at the girl in front of her. _What is she doing?! This is not how a Princess should act! How many times have I told her that?! _

"Gomen..."

Sighing in frustration, Ryoma frowned at her. "Stop doing that. It's annoying." he said in a monotone.

Sakuno's eyes widen, as she once again bites her lips.

"And that as well." Ryoma added, referring to Sakuno biting her lips.

"Eh?"

Sighing at the cluelessness of the girl in front of him, Ryoma puts his left hand on her head (Sakuno's eyes bulged out of their sockets at this). He smirked. She never changes.

"Stop biting your lips," he repeated, "Or else I'll kiss them."

His smirk widens when her eyes got wider.

And wider...

And her lips parted open, and he waited for the screech he knows is about to come.

It came, alright. He just didn't expect for it to be in the form of a terrified one. And the girl in front of him calling him the term he mostly despised in all his life. The term that he used only to refer to his father.

"HENTAIIII!"

And then there was a loud slap.

Ryoma then found himself lying on the street once more, his eyes wide, bewilderment written in his face in bold letters.

And his hand is nursing his cheek, where a big, fat, giant hand imprint can be seen.

What the HELL WAS THAT JUST NOW?!

* * *

**Hmm. Grins.**

**Haha. That was fun.**

**READ and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know. Fast update. Hehe. I have set a deadline for my self with this story of mine. **

**To those who asked for gender-bending, your wishes have been granted! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Just this story and my female version of Fuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confusions and Delusions**

* * *

The first day of his high school proved to be as annoying as he expected it to be.

Right now, Prince Ryoma is racking his brain for an explanation on why Sakuno slapped him and called him a 'Hentai' earlier.

He can not remember anything that he did for her to act like that. And why the hell is she here anyway?! Wasn't she supposed to stay in the castle before the goddamned wedding?!

Frowning, his eyes located the said girl around the room (classroom). Luckily, he was seated beside her. But right now, a free period, the girl left her seat and went to a group of three males and a loudmouth girl. His eyes narrowed when one of the three males moved closer to her. _'I'll kill him if he gets any closer!'_

The students around the new transferee shivered when a dark aura suddenly appeared around him.

They inched farther when they saw those golden eyes narrow even more.

Sakuno, on the other hand, can feel those eyes on her, and she couldn't help but shiver. But she can tell it's not from fear. She still couldn't get the scene at the street side bench out of her mind. And she can still feel an indescribable warmth from where he has touched her.

He felt so familiar, even though this is the first time she had seen him.

_The light was pulsing...and figures suddenly emerged._

"...-do you think?"

"...-kuno?"

"SAKUNO?!"

Blinking, Sakuno turned towards Tomoka, who is looking at her with a seemingly annoyed but worried frown in her face.

"Are you okay?" Tomoka asked, "You seem dazed."

"Uh...anou..." Sakuno fidgeted.

Kachiro smiled at her gently. "Maybe you should go to the nurse, Ryuzaki-chan. You do look pale."

The two other males nodded. Tomoko just stared at her friend. The instances that Sakuno-chan had been getting these dazed episodes have been increasing in alarming rate. Does Sakuno's grandmother knows of these?

Did something happen to her? But the girl didn't mention anything...

"Anou...I'm al-right, Kato-kun." Sakuno replied meekly, "I'm just a little bit tired after our very first tennis practice. Buchou was a little too strict." she ended the sentence with a scratch on her head and a soft laugh.

Tomoka grimaced. "She is! I mean I know we have to prepare for the tournament, but-!"

Sakuno hid a sigh when her friends' attention was diverted away from her.

She doesn't know why, but these past few days she's been having these weird glimpses. Events that seemed to have happened to her in the past, but she has no recollection of whatsoever. They've been keeping her up on most nights, and even in daytime like these.

She couldn't remember anything from them either. Just a flash of blinding light...and a pair of dark-golden eyes.

* * *

Shizue just knew something was up when she woke up this morning.

Though admittedly, from the moment that she woke up until the time she reached her classroom was unnecessarily boring.

The madness started when their first period teacher introduced the two new students in their class.

The two males were 'normal' enough in her opinion, but they were so boring that she decided to ignore their introductions. Instead, she averted her eyes towards the window. She, luckily enough, was seated in her favorite spot: the window seat. She deemed it a good sign.

So, ignoring everything around her for a grand total of seventeen minutes and thirty-eight seconds, she was surprised to feel eyes on her.

Stubbornly refusing to turn her head and locate said eyes, she kept her own orbs at the teacher in front of her. Their first period is Math, and Shizue doesn't really need to listen to the lectures. She can pass them alright with closed eyes and ears.

Surprisingly enough, she still felt the intense stare on her even in the afternoon classes.

Is someone seriously trying to piss her off?!

Deciding to ignore it once again, she found herself rambling about it when she met up with her teammates in the clubroom.

Haruko just laughed at her and said she should've gotten used to the attention already. After all, Shizue is one of the most popular girls in the whole school.

Shizue agreed with just a little bit of modesty.

It was all too well. She rallied with some of the new members, feed balls to some of her team mates' practice matches, and just over-all was enjoying the whole afternoon practice.

And then, _this_ happened.

Aika Kojima, the Seishun High Female tennis club captain, showed up just when the practice was about to end. That was all too well; but what surprises the whole team is when she turned up with some unfamiliar faces with her.

"This is Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oishi Shuichiro." She introduced in a gentle, quiet voice, her large violet eyes blank. "They are the captain and vice-captain of the male tennis club, respectively."

She can hear the other girls giggling and sighing behind her, but Shizue was frowning and blinking at the two males...and the others who were behind them.

Her captain left the two males in her care.

"They asked about you earlier." Aika-Buchou explained, "Tezuka-san and Inui-san are your classmates, so I figured they wanted to ask you something."

And then her dear, _dear_ captain left without so much of backward glance.

And now, she is struggling to stop herself from killing the said males with her racket. Is it too much to use her triple counters to knock them all out?

"Eh?" Shizue blinked her eyes at the people in front of her. "Seriously, do I know you guys?" she asked while tilting her head to the side. "I mean aside from Tezuka-san and Inui-san, who are apparently my classmates, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Tezuka, the one who is wearing thin, oval glasses stared at her as if she is an idiot. "Stop playing pranks, Fuji. When did you get here?"

The other tall guy, Inui, who is also wearing glasses nodded his head. She officially tagged him as Megane Man 2. "The reports said you were missing. I've never thought you'd be here. You surpass my data once again." He then proceeded to write something in his notebook. Wait, was it there the whole time?!

The tall, spiky-haired male slung his arm around her, and her eyes snapped open as she stares at him angrily. "You're so sly Fuji-sempai!"

"Wh-WHAT?!" her voice couldn't have been any louder. "What the hell! Who are you people?! Are you all on drugs?!"

The five males stared at her as if she is the one who's on drugs. _Seriously... What the hell is going on here?!_

The Megane Man 1 frowned at her. She returned it with one of her own. His eyes suddenly blinked. And then blinked once again.

"Fuji." She shivered at his voice. "Why are you wearing a _skirt_?"

Shizue felt her brow twitch. He did not just ask her _that. _She can feel herself trembling in anger. She is now seriously considering using _all_ of her counters to kill them! Just what the hell is wrong with these people?!

* * *

Whahahahaha. Poor Fuji. And Sakuno. And Ryoma.

And all of them.

:D

To _**adelle249,**_ yes honey. I made Fuji Shusuke a female in this one. I officially name her Shizue Fuji.

To all my reviewers, Thank you, thank you so much!

You always make me happy with your reviews and thoughts on this story.

BTW, do check my other story out! It's titled _**The**_** Complex**.  It's an OC story, with some of the major characters of PoT.

That's all. Thanks again!

Don't forget to leave a review!

YUNA :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uh..Hi?**

**Hehe. Just a quick 'thanks' to all reviewers and readers of this story! You, as always, are awesome. :D**

**Well, that's all! (I really need to come up with cooler A/N's in the future. This is just the lamest, ever.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT..just this story and the random ideas I throw in it every now and then.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Questions Asked...and Unanswered**

* * *

"Please tell me you have an explanation about what is going on, Inui."

Oishi Shuichiro sighed as their 'captain's' hard voice reverberated through the room as soon as the door was closed.

After Fuji (impossibly a female) left them with promises of death and dismemberment, the whole team stood there stupefied for a whole five minutes, processing in their minds what has just happened.

They were awaken from their stupor when Aika Kojima, the female captain, walked through the door and nonchalantly told them it was time to go home, and then left just as soon as she came.

They packed up their belongings in silence, only talking with their eyes (they were not supposed to use their telepathic abilities in times like these, Tezuka reminded them beforehand).

They met up with their Prince just as they stepped out of the door, and the displeased frown that greeted them was downright nerve-wracking.

"Tell me why the hell Sakuno is acting so damn weird!" the Prince gritted out, golden eyes blazing as he stares at the silent Inui. "And why is she here?! Did you know about this?!"

Tezuka fixed a stare at the rampaging Prince, which went ignored (as per usual when the Prince is throwing a tantrum). Sighing, he returned his eyes to Inui, who is wearing an unreadable expression in his face. Tezuka felt his gut tighten.

"Inui, tell-"

"I do not understand this myself, Tezuka."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh both groaned at the blunt admission.

"But surely-!" Momoshiro started, but a glance from Tezuka stopped him abruptly.

"What do you mean by that Inui?" Tezuka asked in a calm voice.

"Exactly that, Tezuka." Inui answered, pushing his glasses with his fingers. "This...incident..." he stopped, and then turned his eyes towards the sulking Prince. "Echizen-dono, you said Ryuzaki-dono doesn't seem to recognize you?"

"Yes." Ryoma spit out.

Nodding, Inui returned to Tezuka. "That is odd in itself. And Fuji..."

"Fuji-sempai is here?!" Ryoma interjected. "I thought he was missing?!"

"That is what we thought too, Echizen-kun." Taka said gently, brown eyes sympathetic.

Kaidoh nodded beside a bewildered Momoshiro. "The thing is...she-_he_ doesn't seem to recognize us as well."

_"What?!"_

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose at the sight of Ryoma.

"How the hell did that happen?!"

"As I was saying-" Inui continued, "I don't have an explanation yet. The Ryuzaki-dono and Fuji-kun that we saw earlier may just look like the Princess and the Tensai that we all know from our world. Although the chances of them having exactly the same features and familiarities is just around 1.008%"

"You mean, they may just look alike but they are completely different people?" Momoshiro asked.

Oishi nodded. "That could be the case."

Ryoma looked unconvinced.

Tezuka nodded. "What do you propose we do then?"

"We have to retract our actions." Inui answered immediately.

The other males stiffened.

"We have to erase today's events from their memories." Inui continued, "What happened today could affect our stay here in this world, as well as our identities. We can not let that happen."

Momoshiro shifted on his feet. "I think so..." his eyes flitted to his friend.

Ryoma looked unsure as he clenches his jaw.

"Do we really have to?" Oishi asked, gulping. "You do know we are not suppose to abuse the use of our abilities here..."

They left their world with a strict reminder about the usage of their certain abilities, and the repercussions that they may face in doing so.

But Tezuka suddenly nodded. "We'll do it." He stated in a firm voice. "Do it as soon as possible, Inui."

The other male just nodded.

"All of you must remember to act as normal as possible around these two people. We must not get careless again."

There was a murmur of agreement around him.

Ryoma heard him, but he just couldn't bring himself to agree with all of these. What was he supposed to do? Watch as his betrothed live her everyday human life without any knowledge of him? He can not let that! He _will_ not!

There are so many questions in his mind, and he couldn't find a single damned answer to them.

* * *

The night is eerily cold, Sakuno observed as she made a move to close her windows. There is a gentle breeze, caressing her locks that were in a loose braid in either sides of her face.

The day had her tired mentally.

This morning shook her normally simple and peaceful world.

Echizen Ryoma.

The boy-_no_, young man, acted differently all through out the day in their classes. He didn't even bat an eyelash when he was assigned to sit beside her.

_'Did he even remember what happened this morning?' _

Sakuno shook her head. She really should just forget about that incident. Maybe he just mistook her for someone else.

_'But he knows my name...'_

She shivered at the memory of his voice in her ears. The way her name rolled off of his tongue..

_Like a warm, gentle caress on her skin._

"Mou..." she moaned to herself, "That means nothing. Forget about it Sakuno."

A knock was suddenly heard from her door, and her grandmother's voice followed. "Why are you still awake Sakuno? Go to sleep already!"

"Hai obaa-chan!"

"Tch. Teenagers these days..."

Sakuno giggled at the annoyed yet gentle voice of her grandmother.

Deciding that it is indeed time for her to sleep, she went back to her bed, leaving her window slightly opened. Turning on her left side, she closed her eyes just after pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

In a matter of minutes, she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

_ There was a sound of wind, blowing through the window. A shadow walked across the threshold, stopping at the foot of a bed._

_The figure stared at the sleeping form of a young woman, her hair scattered all around her gentle, serene face._

_'She must be having a nice dream...'_

_Rounding the foot corner of the bed, the figure stopped beside the sleeping figure. Her fingers are clutching the sheet loosely to her chest, which was in a rhythmic rise and fall. Her skin glows in the moonlight, like soft-cream. The scent of vanilla lingers around the room._

_Looking around, eyes found a framed picture at the nightstand._

_A group of females surrounding a smiling one. Arms around each other._

_'They look familiar...'_

_Looking back at the girl, the figure stooped down low, and whispered words inaudible but to it's own ears._

_A chuckle broke the silence, and the sleeping figure shifted to her right._

_She mumbled something... a name._

_Smiling, the figure uttered a few more words, before stepping back towards the window, eyes still at the sleeping maiden._

_'You will forget.'_

_The wind howled once again, like a cry to the moon, as the clouds overshadowed the lights from the heavenly body._

_There was a moment of strange silence._

_And then the figure was gone._

_The window was left open._

* * *

Shizue jerked awake, eyes wide, breathing ragged as if she has just completed her captain's 'Hell Training'.

_Was that a dream?! It feels so real..._she hugged her arms around her, feeling the goosebumps that have risen.

She looked around her room, nothing is amiss.

And then her eyes flew towards the open window. She left it open again. But...

_I remember closing it last night..._

But then again, maybe her mind is just playing tricks on her again.

Sighing, she run her fingers through her hair. She groaned when her eyes landed on her clock. 4:45 am.

_'Are you freaking kidding me?! It's too damn early!'_

There were footsteps in the hallway, and her mother's voice called out to her in a worried tone.

"Shizue?! Is everything alright?!" she knocked once again. "I heard you mumbling!"

Rolling her blue-sapphire eyes, Shizue fell back to her bed. "I'm alright kaa-san. It's just a dream."

She can hear her mother's sigh of relief. "Are you sure? Do you want to drink water? Or milk?"

"I'm really fine kaa-san..." she smiled despite herself. Her mother is such a worry-wart sometime. "I'll come down later."

"Okay. Go back to sleep. It's too early for you."

"Hai kaa-san."

She heard her mother's footsteps retract, and then vanish altogether.

_They're just dreams_...she reminded herself, eyes on her window. Her light-blue curtains dancing gently, the movement slightly hypnotic. Shizue stared at it for a few minutes, her mind drawing a blank.

And then her eyes felt heavy, and her vision was slightly obscured.

Her eyes snapped open when the curtains stilled, and a shadow danced behind it.

Throwing her blanket to the floor, she rushed towards it, heart racing in her chest. Throwing the curtain open, she was unprepared for the blast of icy wind that blew her face. Raising her hand to her face, her eyes closes them selves, but not before she caught the shadow that streaked towards the streets. Her eyes tried to follow it, but she lost the shadow in a split second.

The wind stilled around her, the curtains cold in her fingers where she is gripping them.

Silence reigned in her room, only the loud and fast beating of her heart can be heard.

* * *

**I have shivers running up and down my arms.**

**Hehe.**

**How was that guys? :D**

**Read and Review for more!**

**YUNA **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**I know. I know. Took me too long to update. It's just that I got a little tied up with my other on-going fic, The Complex (you guys can check it out as well XD).**

**But here it is anyways, and I hope you guys will like this chapter. I'll try to update again after Christmas (fingers crossed).**

**See you all then! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: And The Plot Thickens**

* * *

Shizue slumps her face forward in her desk, groaning at the same time.

"Buchou is a sadistic captain sent from hell in a neat little package!"

Haruko nodded her head sympathetically at Shizue, wiping her brow with her wrist. They have just finished their morning training. And it was intense.

They have no time to take a shower as their first period is only three minutes away, and their captain held the two for another minute because of Shizue's innate laziness in practice.

They made it to their classroom in the nick of time.

And then they remembered that their first period instructor was supposed to be out for the rest of the week because of a seminar, or something like that.

No wonder their captain looked amused when the two dashed out of the clubroom in a haste.

"Stupid sadistic captains and their little games." Shizue continued muttering.

She was thankful that their classroom is almost bare, with only a couple of their classmates present to see that stunt that she pulled earlier.

Really, dashing through the door and screaming 'I'm here!' in a really loud voice is not something to be proud of.

Sighing once again, she let her eyes roam around the room. Catching the sight of two familiar faces, Shizue's brows furrowed, trying to remember the names of the two new students.

'_Was it Tezuna..? And..Inu-?Shit. I can't really remember. Oh well! We have the whole year to get to know each other!'_

"By the way," she heard Haruko say behind her, "Did you finish that Math homework we had for today?"

Shizue blinked. "Eh? We have a homework?"

The other girl frowned. It's not like Shizue to forget something, or anything, for that matter. The brunette has always been a sharp-girl, razor-sharp actually, especially her memory.

"You're not serious, are you?" Haruko asked in a semi-panicky voice. Her eyes widened when Shizue just stared blankly at her. "You didn't...forget, right?!"

The other girl just stared. And stared. And stared.

When she finally realizes that, indeed, she forgot, Shizue opened her lips, and her eyes widened when they caught sight of the time. "_Oh shit_."

* * *

The sound of tennis balls being smashed to the ground is heard all over the court, as the regular players of both the female and male tennis clubs meet up in front of the clubroom.

Tezuka stood beside Inui and Oishi, while Aika Kojima and her vice-captain, the timid and soft-spoken Haruko Murakami stopped in front of them and bowed.

"Thank you for the time, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka nodded at the girl, eyes taking notice of her violet eyes and glorious red hair for the first time.

"Shall we have the practice matches then?" she continued.

"Hn." He turned to Inui, who stepped forward and started delegating training partners and their respective courts.

"I would like to play with your number one player, Kojima-san." The tall male said, his glasses glinting under the afternoon sun. "I would like to gather data about her."

The captain merely blinked at him. "Then you will have to wait until I finish playing against your captain, Inui-san."

Inui blinked. _He was 99.99% percent that Shizue Fuji is their number one player! How could his data be wrong?!_

Even Tezuka was startled, but covered the widening of his eyes with a cough. "Hn. We'll play at this court, Kojima-san. Please follow me."

The rest of the team followed their captains' lead, and dispersed themselves around the available courts.

"Geez. Why do we have to play with these humans?" Momo complained in a whisper. "Can they even play tennis properly?"

"Of course they can, idiot!" Kaidoh hissed, "They will not be called tennis players if they can't!"

The other male just scoffed. "I bet none of these girls can handle my Super Special Dunk!"

"Fsshhh." Kaidoh agreed more or so.

Oishi, on the other hand, offered a smile and a nod at his supposed opponent. Both the vice-captains will be facing each other on the courts.

"Let's have a good game, Murakami-san."

The girl bowed, shimmering rose-gold hair falling across her shoulders. "Hai, Oishi-san." She then smiled.

Ryoma on the other hand, was paired up with a loud-mouthed of a girl.

"KYAAAHHH!" Tomoka squealed, eyes in heart-shapes and tears falling out of them, "I will be playing with RYOMA-SAMAAAAA!"

The Prince almost hurled his racket at the girl. Why was he paired up with this squealing piece of human flesh?!

Sakuno giggled nervously at the dark aura that is engulfing their classmate. "T-Tomo-chan..."

The red-haired girl ignored the two of them as she drifted off to fantasy-land.

"Screw this." Ryoma muttered angrily, walking out of the courts towards the still-standing Inui at the sidelines.

"I want a new partner." The Prince stated plainly when he reached his team mate, and supposedly manager of the tennis club.

Woken from his stupor, Inui nodded at Ryoma, and then pointed towards a stretching Sakuno. "You can play with her."

"Eh?" Ryoma smirked.

Walking towards the said girl, he noted that her tennis outfit hugs her body tightly, showing off all those little curves that she has.

He found it hard to take his eyes away from her.

He reached her side, and waited until she took notice of his presence.

She continued stretching, muttering to herself numbers. 23, 24, 25...

Ryoma stared at her with a little hint of amusement. And still waited, shifting on his feet every two seconds.

She still didn't notice him.

He tried clearing his throat, but still...

"OI!" he called out, poking her shoulder with the tip of his racket.

"EEEEPPP!"

Sakuno was minding her own little warm-up when she felt that tap on her shoulder, along with a gruff 'OI!'

Surprised, she couldn't help the tiny squeal that escaped her lips, and the widening of her eyes when she saw the person standing in front of her. _How long has he been there?!_

"E-Echizen-kun!" she stuttered, face flaming in embarrassment. "D-Do-you n-need something?!" she asks meekly.

A little annoyed at her behavior, and by the way she calls him, Ryoma turned on his heel and started walking towards an empty court, talking behind his shoulder. "We're supposed to be partners. Come and play with me.

Chocolate eyes blinked at the retreating back of her new classmate. "EH?!"

* * *

Sharp lemon-brown eyes watched as Shizue gracefully moves through her court. The look in those shockingly-familiar sapphire eyes is something that is so reminiscent of someone Tezuka couldn't help but not blink.

"DORYAAAAAAA!"

_"AHHHH!What the hell is that?!"_

_"Take cover!"_

_"Fuji-chan! Don't return that ball! It's too heavy!"_

Shizue almost scoffed. Are you all shitting me? Me? Shizue Fuji? Not return a ball just because it's heavy? Puh-lease!

Five pairs of shocked eyes watch as the lithe girl return Kawamura's Hadoukyou with equal force, if not slightly stronger.

The ball landed on the left side of the opposite side of the court.

"Did she just-"

"Return Taka-san's-"

"Hadoukyou?!"

Kaidoh, Momo and Oishi chorused in amazed voices, eyes nearly bulging. Inui's pen is frozen, while Tezuka is blinking.

_No...that wasn't human should be able to return a shot like Hadoukyou..and not lose an arm!_

_But this human did...a girl..with skinny arms and cheeky grin. Just who are you, Shizue Fuji?!_

A chuckle was heard behind them, and Tezuka turned around to see the female captain standing there, eyes glinting in amusement as she eyes her team mate who is gleefully cheering on as she continues playing.

Tezuka was reminded by their game as well. He won, but he must admit that Aika Kojima is an extremely _good_ player.

"Was that too surprising for you, minna?" her gentle voice regarded them, and Momo and Kaidoh almost squirmed at the intensity of her eyes.

"Ah..etou.." Oishi stuttered while scratching his head.

She smiled. "Don't worry, you weren't the ones who were surprised by Shizue's tennis."

"Hn." Clearing his throat, Tezuka nodded at the girl, "How...good is she?"

Dark-violet eyes stilled on him, their depths speak of secrets, and Tezuka couldn't help the shiver that run down his spine when she smiled. It looks different from the ones she usually has. It looks dangerous.

"Good enough to be called _The Tensai_, Tezuka-san."

She then left the five gaping males behind.

Shizue smirked as the game came to a close. "HAH! I beat yah!Whooohooo!" she then proceeded to do her own version of a victory dance.

The crowd cheered her on.

While Taka-san lays down on the ground, panting and sweating like there is no tomorrow. _She_-pant-_is_-pant-_a-monster! _The power player has never been this tired. The last time he felt close to this was when he played with his friend, Fuji Shusuke.

_Just who is she?! How come she can play at this level?! And those tennis moves-how come she can do those?!_

* * *

The sun has set on the horizon, and Sakuno is making her way home alone. Tomoka-chan couldn't join her, since the other girl has to meet her mother in the town center.

She sighed, her mind going back to the tennis match that she had with the freshman, and her classmate, Echizen Ryoma.

_She couldn't even win a point._

Her classmate is really good...far too good. And he is so strong...Those power serves, the twist, the placement, the angles...

The only people she has played with that were as good as Ryoma Echizen were her captain and Fuji-sempai. He is that good.

No wonder she couldn't get even a point.

_But maybe those beautiful eyes have something to do with that as well._

Sakuno blushed at the thought. It isn't her fault that Ryoma Echizen has the most beautiful pair of eyes she has ever seen!

Huffing, and telling her self to stop daydreaming, Sakuno rounded the corner to her street.

And almost fell to the ground when an elderly almost bumped into her.

If it wasn't for the arm that grabbed her in that last few seconds, her face must have fallen flat and kissed the concrete ground.

"Hn. You're clumsy."

"Eh?!"

Ryoma almost chuckled at the scandalized look on the girl's face. She looked so damn adorable all flushed and indignant like that.

"Here." He steadied her on her own two feet, and watches as she dusted off her skirt-that was way too short in his opinion. The school should change the female's uniform. _Especially the skirt._

Sakuno, on the other hand, refuses to meet her savior's eyes. _What is he doing here?! Is he living in this street?!_

"Hn. You should at least thank me, you know."

Her cheeks became an even more adorable shade of red tomato. "A-arigatou, Echizen-kun!" she bowed her head twice, her twin pigtails flying out like a banner.

"Hn."

Biting her lips, Sakuno raised her face to finally look at him. Her eyes seek his, and she almost fainted when he looked at her. It was way too intense.

"Anou..." she fidgeted, and then lowered her eyes to the ground. Her grandmother always told her to show gratefulness to those who has helped her. And Sakuno has always abide that. "Would you like something in return, Echizen-kun." Her cheeks flamed as she rushes in, afraid that he might get the wrong idea. "For saving me, I mean! Anou..."

"Hn. I want a bentou."

And then he started to slowly walk away, and Sakuno was surprised to see him walking the same way as she will. She run up to catch up to him, but his face is turned forward, so she couldn't see the smirk that is gracing his face.

Tucking a strand that escaped from her braid, Sakuno asked in a quiet voice."Do you have any...uh...favorite foods, Echizen-kun?"

"Nothing. Just put anything you wanted to." He replied, tilting his face down to look at her.

And she was caught.

Those golden feline-eyes are on her once again, and Sakuno, this time, couldn't tear her own away. It was as if there is a force that is preventing her from doing so. And she found herself staring at those deep, deep pools of molten gold, and everything is spiraling, twisting, turning...there were faces, unfamiliar faces...and she can hear voices, shouting, whispering...

"...kuno."

"...Sakuno..."

"Sakuno!"

And her body jerked upwards, the force causing her hair to fly all around her. Eyes wide, she turned to her side to find her grandmother peering at her with a worried frown on her face. _What has just happened...?!_

One moment she was walking..and then...she was saved by Echizen-kun from falling down..and then he asked for a bentou..and then...

Sakuno blinked. And then..._what? What happened after that?!_

"What is going on with you child?" she heard her grandmother ask, "You were supposed to cook dinner, but here you are napping. And you left the windows open again!" she continued on ranting, "How many times have I told you to close your windows if you're going to sleep?!"

_But..._Sakuno frowned, staring at the curtain, and past that,_ I closed it before I left, and I don't remember coming home and going to my room!_

* * *

"That was a close call. You should be more careful."

Ryoma hissed, eyes blazing as he stares at the confused girl from the window. "I know that! And I didn't even do anything! She just suddenly fainted!"

Inui sighed. This strange occurrence is giving him headaches. He never expected this when he agreed to come to the human world. The Queen did say that this is just a simple mission.

Inui is starting to doubt the words of the Queen.

"I want to know just what the hell is going on with Sakuno, Inui-sempai."

Inui vowed that he will.

"I think it's time for me to check on things in our kingdom. With you and Tezuka's permission, of course."

"Hn. You have mine." Jaws clenched, Ryoma turned his back at the girl, "I just want to know about all of this. As soon as possible."

Inui sighed as he stares at the empty spot that the Prince has left.

"Normally I would say 'yes', but..." his eyes returned to where he was looking earlier, worry evident in them, "I've been feeling a little unsettled all this time."

Shizue Fuji...the human girl who has an uncanny resemblance to Fuji Shusuke. Both are called Tensai in their own worlds, but the similarities end there.

_Sakuno Ryuzaki_...a human girl with the same appearance and name as the Prince's betrothed. This being a coincidence is too much...Inui couldn't help but feel like there is something that he can not quite put his finger on is going on.

Hmmm. He might need to ask some others on this.

* * *

**Tch...Just who might Inui ask?**

**Hmm..find out next chapter!**

**hehe.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo!**

**Hehe. Sorry for the loooong wait guys. I was caught up with the holiday season and my other fic, The Complex. I do apologize.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of The Royal Entourage. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8: And We Frown in Confusion**

* * *

Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku is one of the most prestigious high schools in all of Tokyo, and maybe of Japan as well.

They have high standards in all areas concerning both academics and sports. This is where you will find the best of the best.

And that is why Sanada Genichiro has chosen this school when he was asked by the King and Queen to accompany the prince to the human world. As the son of the general, he felt he has to choose an institution fitting his pedigree. And he wasn't disappointed thus as far. And besides, they can not possibly stay in the same school as the others, right? It will not be good for the balance of powers. They have to scatter themselves to avoid inviting danger to their existence.

Things have been good, considering that this is the first time that such thing was done: sending beings like them to the human world. But it has to be done, as his grandfather told him. He didn't question him, he just nodded and readied himself for the transfer.

He and his companions were able to adjust quite nicely to this strange world. The food, the people, the surroundings. They soaked them all in a graceful manner. Well, maybe not so in Akaya's and Marui's cases.

The two couldn't quite understand why they cannot bring their pets, nor use their abilities. The two have been whining and complaining as best as they can.

And Sanada, authoritative as he was, couldn't stop the two from doing so.

And besides, there is only one person who can possibly stop the two from their childish acts. And that person is currently the cause of Sanada's massive headache.

Hearing the clubroom door opening, the normally composed Sanada almost groaned and buried his face on his palms.

Because there standing at the open door, is one Yukimura Seichi.

No. That's not quite right.

It's Yukimura Seiya. A _girl _with soft lilac hair and ocean blue eyes; smile as soft as the dancing leaves and a tongue as sharp as his grandfather's swords.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here in my team's club room Sanada Genichiro?!"

Sanada did groan this time. _Oh Kami help me!_

* * *

_The dilemma started a few days ago, just as they stepped out of the portal that took them to the human world. Yanagi Renji immediately transported them to what they now call their 'house'. Since they need to be always be around each other and their charge, the Demon Prince Akaya Kirihara, Yukimura and Sanada consented on the idea of living together while on this...trip._

_But before Yanagi can successfully finish the incantation, Akaya's voice shouted three alarming words. _

_"Where is Buchou?!"_

_They landed in a heap in front of a strange looking edifice, which they all later learned was what humans call a 'gate'._

_Sanada frowned as his eyes sweep through his companions. _

_Sea-weed green-black hair. Check._

_Purple-red long hair. Check._

_Silver with a rattail on his nape. Check._

_A gleaming bald one. Check._

_Purple hair and flashing pair of eye piece. Check._

_Brown hair and another set of eye piece. Check._

_Wavy soft-blue hair and smiling devil-blue eyes. None._

_He immediately turned to Yanagi, whose pen is poised and suspended in mid-air. "Where is Yukimura?"_

_Sanada remembered the silence that followed his question._

_And the ruckus that followed._

_"WHAT?! Where is Buchou!"_

_"P-Puri!" (whatever that means)_

_Bunta was trying to talk, but his tongue seemed to have been stuck at the roof of his mouth._

_Jackal looked worried, and then he offered to go back to the portal to look for their missing companion._

_But of course, Yanagi said no. Saying that it is quite impossible for one Yukimura Seichi to get lost while in transition, since their Buchou had been through it a couple of times during his 'visits'._

_But they still argued and argued. _

_But of course, when they finally convinced the 'Master', they found that the portal has been closed just after they arrived at the human world._

_Sanada remembered Masaharu trying to force the portal open, Bunta and Jackal helping him._

_"Have you forgotten that the portal can only be opened from the other side?" Yagyuu reminded the three, who huffed and tried even harder, to no avail._

_The three ended up exhausting themselves, while Akaya was this close to transforming to his true form. Sanada has to thank Yagyuu and Yanagi for their quick thinking. Or else, they would have spent quite a lot of time fixing the possible damages their charge may have done to the surrounding houses. Which are almost a kilometer away from their own._

_Sighing, Sanada decided to just postpone the search for their Buchou for the meantime. The matter of familiarizing themselves and settling down at their new 'home' would have to come first. After all, none of them are that knowledgeable of this world. That includes even Yanagi._

_On a day that humans call 'Monday', the seven of them made their way to their 'school'. They were introduced to their 'teachers', 'classrooms' and even their 'classmates'. They toured the whole 'campus', and learned all about the different 'clubs' the school has. The student who toured them then took them to the tennis courts, which excited all of them (even though Sanada tried to hide it) at the familiar sounds of balls being smashed to the ground._

_When they reached the courts though, Sanada and the rest were slightly disappointed to find that the tennis they are playing is quite different from the tennis in their own world._

_As Akaya said, it was for the 'weak'._

_Of course, that remark caused the players, both male and females alike to stare at them (Marui pinched Akaya's ear) like they have grown horns (though some of them can really grow them, but that's not the point here)._

_Sanada was about to offer an apology when his eyes caught sight of the familiar hair._

_But then Akaya and Bunta caught it too. And so, in short, this hell happened._

_"BUCHOU!" Akaya screamed as he runs in full speed and glomped the thoroughly surprised and slightly horrified being._

_Bunta was hot on Akaya's heels. "BUCHOU! Where have you been?! We have been looking for you all over!" and he proceeded to choke said person._

_Masaharu, bless his soul, laughed as he too, slung an around the suffocating body in between Bunta and Akaya. "Heh. And here we thought we lost you, Buchou. Puri!"_

_Yagyuu looked around them in slight alarm, and then his brows furrowed when he caught the looks on the other people's faces as three of their companions hugged to death what they thought was their Buchou._

_Yanagi, pen furiously scratching his note and writing down and muttering to himself, couldn't have been bothered._

_While Sanada stood there stiffly, though relieved. He was almost about to smile and call out to his companions when they heard a screech rivaling that of a crying banshee._

_"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTED MORONS!"_

_And Akaya, Bunta and Masaharu all found themselves staring up at one glaring and panting in anger female._

* * *

"So, what do you have to say about your 'friends', Sanada-san?"

Yukimura Seiya is not happy at the moment. And when Yukimura Seiya is not happy, all things that are bad will have to go worse, because she wasn't supposed to be not happy.

And she certainly isn't happy talking to this Sanada Genichiro, whose friends oh-so-casually hugged and violated her the other day, just because they were following a stupid dare from this man in front of her.

Talk about perverts.

"Hn." Sanada scratched his throat to stop the verbal assault that is threatening to slip out of his lips. "I would like to apologize for our...inappropriate behavior yesterday. All of those were just because of...misunderstandings."

Seiya scoffed, crossing her arms in her chest, eyes burning holes in the face of Sanada. "Misunderstanding?"

"Yes."

Misunderstanding? Yeah right. And she is the queen of the world. Why the hell would she believe them anyway? They hugged her, suffocated her to death and another one slung his arm around him and smirked at her! The nerve.

Although, Sanada Genichiro seemed sincere enough. Maybe there really is a misunderstanding. And besides, she heard that the seven are actually new students. Exchange students, specifically. And that they came from a very prestigious Japanese school in Europe. So maybe there really is a misunderstanding.

Deciding to be 'nice', Seiya sighed, letting a polite, stiff smile to cross her lips.

"Fine." She conceded, and Sanada almost forgot himself and smiled at her. "But tell your friends that if they ever as touch me again without my permission, they will find themselves purple and blue after I am finished with them, got it?"

Purple and blue? What does she mean by that? He needs to ask Yanagi. But for the meantime...

"Hai. Arigatou for understanding." He rose and bowed deeply in front of her.

Seiya blinked her eyes at the strange politeness of the young man in front of her. Bow? Really? "Geez. No need to bow Sanada-san! It's okay!" she waved her hands at him, trying to coax him to stop.

Sanada nodded, before standing in his full height. And Seiya almost dropped her jaws to the ground.

"Holy meatballs!" she gasped, eyes wide on him. "You are TALL!" she got up from her chair and went to stand beside him, trying to gauge just how tall Sanada is.

"OH my GOD!" she squealed once more. "I feel like a dwarf beside you Sanada-san!"

Dwarf? They have dwarves in their world, but she is undoubtedly taller and definitely more visually pleasing than them.

She turned around to look at him with wide, laughing blue-eyes.

Yes. Definitely more pleasing to his eyes.

* * *

Eyeing the words he has just inked on the piece of parchment in front of him, Inui leaned back on his chair.

He has finally found the time to compose a not-so-conspicuous message to his friend. He and Tezuka-san have been deliberating with Oishi and the prince about the matter of asking for his friend's help in finding out just what happened to both Fuji and Ryuzaki-dono.

After a long and groveling plea on the part of the prince, Tezuka finally relented.

And so, Inui immediately acquiesced to their prince's demands, whilst following specific directions from Tezuka as well.

Re-reading his message, and finding no problems with it, he rolled the parchment and sealed it by pressing his thumb in the middle of the rolled paper.

Whispering some words, he tapped the rolled parchment three times with his left pointer finger. There was a glow of golden light, and in an instant, the parchment disappeared.

Sighing, Inui rubbed his temples. He just hopes Yanagi-kun will reply immediately.

He really do need help in solving this mystery.

* * *

**Hehe. I feel like the evil villain in this story.**

**Anyways. READ AND REVIEW people!**

**That's all. Give me some thoughts, okay?!**

**XD YUNA**


End file.
